flophousepodcastfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 131: Marmaduke
Tag : "Because (for some reason) you wanted it, we discuss Marmaduke." Movie Summary Premise : "The Marmaduke comics are about this big-ass dog that this family has to put up with. And the movie is about this dog who has to put up with this asshole owner, basically." (Stuart) @41:10 Story : Marmaduke's family moves from Kansas to California, causing idiotic things to happen. The story revolves around a love triangle between dogs, and conflict at the workplace of Marmaduke's owner. : In a radical departure from the comic, dogs and cats can talk (although humans can't hear them) and their society is boringly similar to ours. And this is not animal telepathy, either -- they vocalize in the same manner that people do. And yet there is no interspecies communication. * Lip-reading deaf people @11:25 :: "These dogs! These dogs are talking to us all the time!" :: "All right, sure. The dogs are talking. Take him away, boys!" :: "No, no! I swear! I swear they can talk!" :: "I'm amazed you can talk so well when you're deaf, deaf guy! Take him away to the loony bin for deaf people!" Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Stuart) @41:45 * Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) @41:50 * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) @41:50 Note : The existence of this film was first made known to the Flopiverse by a letter from Jen Lastnamewithheld, way back in Episode Thirty-Four: Mirrors. @34:50 : So, in a small way, this episode is kind of Jen's fault. Episode Highlights * Elliott is strangely turned on by Stuart's sexy self-introduction, leading to a discussion of Stuart's 'face' cut-off shirt, which is not, in fact, made of cut-off faces. Stuart's stripped-down sportswear is a result of the Flop House experiencing a heatwave. @00:00:30 * The etymology of the word "flop" is revealed by Elliott to having been an acronym for "Failure to Launch Over Production costs." @2:00 * Elegy for Marmaduke @9:30 * Fred Basset is an immortal, a Highlander, who deacapitated Howard Huge. @10:44 * "Bratz, for all its dumbness, was a lot of fun. Marmaduke, for all its dumbness, is like having your soul shredded, for eternity, by Freddy." (Elliot) @14:50 * Stuart insults Fergie's physical attractiveness, then challenges her actor husband Josh Duhamel to make something of it. @17:30 * Discussing the illustrations in Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark @19:15 * Elliott explains the plot of Beethoven, in which Charles Grodin portrays the famous orchestral composer who is made deaf by the incessant loud barking of his giant dog. @25:40 * Elliott challenges Gary Oldman to appear on the podcast so the hosts can inspect his penis in its tumescent state. @26:45 * Ghostbusters tangent. @35:00 Movie Pitches * Deaf Alien in the Big City (Rated R) tagline: When you're deaf, no one can hear you scream. @11:50 * Dinoswords (television series) Robot cowboys pick up dinosaurs (which are also swords) and do battle on the Plains of Imagination. @28:15 * Nude School University, USA @46:45 * The Shower Police @46:10 Quotes * "I'm just saying: everyone should be like the dogs and just hump away, wherever." (Elliott) @16:50 * "This is like the Watchmen of giant dog movies." (Elliott) @41:35 * "I hated this, and I hate our fans for wanting us to watch it." (Elliott) @41:50 Listener Mail : "The Flop House and the Train Journey from Hell" from Andy Lastnamewithheld @43:50 :: Movie pitches: ::: Nude School University, USA @46:45 ::: The Shower Police @46:10 : "Questions for the Floppers" from Foo Lastnamewithheld @47:50 :: Bigger disappointment: Dollman vs. Demonic Toys or Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys? (Stuart) @48:35 :: Most overrated and most underrated musicals? (Elliott) @49:50 ::: overrated: The Band Wagon (1953) ::: underrated: Dames (1934) :: F, Marry, Kill: Linnea Quigley, Joan Severance, and Linda Blair c. Zapped Again! (Dan) @50:50 : "Have You Seen My Hat?" from John Lastnamewithheld @52:45 :: update: "I Found My Hat" in Episode One Hundred and Forty-Four - Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor @48:10 Recommendations * Only God Forgives (2013) by Nicolas Winding Refn (Stuart and Elliott) @55:15 * Pacific Rim (2013) by Guillermo del Toro (Stuart) @1:04:50 * Robin and Marian (1976) by Richard Lester (Dan) @1:00:10 * Side Effects (2013) by Steven Soderbergh (Dan) @1:03:05 * Wagon Master (1950) by John Ford (Dan) @1:01:55 Cultural References Persons or significant entities either specifically namechecked or unambiguously alluded to during the course of the episode. * The A-Team (1983 television series) ** Face (character) @1:00 * F. Murray Abraham (actor) @50:55, 51:35, 52:30 ** Amadeus (1984 film) @52:00 ** Star Trek: Insurrection (1998 film) @52:40 * actors (general category) ** F. Murray Abraham (actor) @50:55, 51:35, 52:30 ** Fred Astaire (actor) @50:15 ** Linda Blair (actress) @48:25, 51:05 ** Phoebe Cates (actress) @34:10 ** Cyd Charisse (actress) @50:20 ** Sean Connery (actor) @1:01:10 ** Steve Coogan (actor, comedian) @8:00, 15:20 ** Kristi Ducati (actress) @47:45 ** Josh Duhamel (actor) @17:40 ** Denholm Elliott (actor) @1:01:30 ** Sam Elliott (actor) @8:05, 32:30 ** Ryan Gosling (actor) @55:45 ** Judy Greer (actress) @7:35, 12:20, 42:00 ** Charles Grodin (actor) @25:10 ** Audrey Hepburn (actress) @1:01:20 ** Ian Holm (actor) @1:01:20 ** Ben Johnson (actor) @1:02:00 ** Kevin Kline (actor) @34:10 ** Cloris Leachman (actress) @53:45 ** William H. Macy (actor) @7:40, 14:05 ** Rooney Mara (actress) @1:03:40 ** Martin Mull (actor, comedian) ** Nick Nolte (actor) @26:05 ** Tom Noonan (actor) @19:00 ** Gary Oldman (actor) ** Lee Pace (actor) @7:30, 12:20 ** Vithaya Pansringarm (actor) @55:50 ** Dick Powell (actor) @50:35 ** Linnea Quigley (actress) @48:25, 51:20 ** Tony Randall (actor) @53:45 ** Joan Severance (actress) @48:25, 51:25 ** Robert Shaw (actor) @1:01:20 ** Rhonda Shear (actress) @47:40 ** Martin Short (actor) @25:20 ** Frank Sinatra (singer, actor) ** Emma Stone (actress) @8:05, 16:30, 33:50 ** Kiefer Sutherland (actor) @8:10, 16:20 ** Kristin Scott Thomas (actress) @55:40 ** Christoph Waltz (actor) @56:00 ** Marlon Wayans (actor, comedian) @8:10 ** Damon Wayans, Jr. (actor, comedian) @8:10 ** Nicol Williamson (actor) @1:01:20 * All Things Comedy (podcast network) @43:15 * Woody Allen (film director, comedian) ** Side Effects (1980 book) @1:03:30 * Robert Altman (film director) @8:15 * American Broadcasting Company (television network) @21:25, 29:05 * America's Most Wanted (1988 television series) @54:50 * An American in Paris (1951 film) @50:00 * The Band Wagon (1953 film) @50:00 ** Fred Astaire (actor) @50:15 ** Cyd Charisse (actress) @50:20 * Batman (DC Comics character) @43:00 * beer (general category) ** Adolph Coors (Colorado beer magnate) @53:00 ** Coors Light @52:55, 54:25 ** Michelob® Light Ultra @12:05 * Ludwig van Beethoven @25:40 ** Immortal Beloved (1994 film) @26:05 ** Symphony No. 5 in C minor @26:00 * Linda Blair (actress) @48:25, 51:05 ** Savage Streets (1984 film) @52:10 ** Zapped Again! (1993 film) @48:25 * Don Bluth (film director, animator) @31:30 ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989 film) @38:00 ** Balto (1995 film) @31:50 ** The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 film) @31:35 ** Rock-a-Doodle (1991 film) @31:50 ** The Secret of NIMH (1982 film) @31:35 ** A Troll in Central Park (1994 film) @31:40 * Andy Borowitz (comedy writer) @44:00 * Bosco® (chocolate-flavored beverage syrup) @15:40 * Bosko (1928 animated character) @15:50 * Bratz: The Movie (2007 film) @14:50 * Neal Brennan (comedy writer) @43:40 * Gerard Butler @23:30 * John Carpenter (film director) ** In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) @20:45 * Phoebe Cates (actress) @34:10 ** Princess Caraboo (1994 film) @34:40 * Chupacabra (cryptid) @32:25 * Clifford (1994 film) @25:20 ** Charles Grodin (actor) @25:10 ** Martin Short (actor) @25:20 * Colgate® (toothpaste) @21:00 * The Daily Show with Jon Stewart (1996 television series) @59:45 * Dames (1934 film) ** Busby Berkeley (film director) @50:35 ** Dick Powell (actor) @50:35 * Guillermo del Toro (film director) @1:05:40 ** Pacific Rim (2013 film) @29:00, 1:04:50 * Demonic Toys (1992 Full Moon Entertainment franchise) ** Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993 film) @48:15 ** Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (2004 film) @48:15 * Dinosaucers (1987 television series) @29:10 * Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics character) @44:50 * dogs (general category) ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989 film) @38:00 ** Balto (1995 film) @31:50 ** Beethoven (1992 film) @24:50 ** Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008 film) @9:05 ** Clifford the Big Red Dog (1963 children's book character) @4:50 ** "Dogs Love Trucks" (1998 Nissan Motor Company television commercial) @14:20 ** Fred Basset (1976 comic strip) @10:40 ** Howard Huge (1980 comic strip) @4:20, 10:50 ** Kuffs (1992 film) @46:25 ** Marmaduke (1954 comic strip) @4:50 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40 ** Must Love Dogs (2005 film) @14:25 ** Petco® (retail chain) @14:05, 29:45 ** Rover Dangerfield (1991 film) @31:55 * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993 film) @48:15 * Kristi Ducati (actress) @47:45 * Josh Duhamel (actor) @17:40 * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012 television series) @38:30 * film directors (general category) ** Woody Allen (film director, comedian) ** Robert Altman (film director) @8:15 ** Busby Berkeley (film director) @50:35 ** Don Bluth (film director, animator) @31:30 ** John Carpenter (film director) @20:45 ** Guillermo del Toro (film director) @1:05:40 ** John Ford (film director) @1:01:55 ** Howard Hughes (industrialist, film director) @4:25 ** Alejandro Jodorowsky (film director) @59:25 ** Stanley Kubrick (film director) @56:50 ** Richard Lester (film director) @1:00:15 ** Takashi Miike (film director) @56:50 ** Andy Sidaris (film director) @46:25 ** Steven Soderbergh (film director) ** Quentin Tarantino (film director) @8:20, 49:20, 56:45 ** John Waters (film director) @50:20, 56:45 ** Nicolas Winding Refn (film director) @55:40, 1:04:35 * films (general category) ** The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938 film) @1:00:50 ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989 film) @38:00 ** Amadeus (1984 film) @52:00 ** An American in Paris (1951 film) @50:00 ** Balto (1995 film) @31:50 ** The Band Wagon (1953 film) @50:00 ** Beethoven (1992 film) @24:50 ** Being There (1979 film) @8:30 ** Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008 film) @9:05 ** Bratz: The Movie (2007 film) @14:50 ** Clifford (1994 film) @25:20 ** Coming Home (1978 film) @8:30 ** Dames (1934 film) ** Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993 film) @48:15 ** Drive (2011 film) @56:05 ** The Fall (2006 film) @7:30 ** Fargo (1996 film) @7:50 ** Freddy vs. Jason (2003 film) @1:04:00 ** Friday the 13th (2009 film) ** Ghostbusters (1984 film) @35:00 ** A Gnome Named Gnorm (1990 film) @31:40 ** H.O.T.S. (1979 film) @45:30 ** Highlander (1986 film) @10:45, 58:20 ** Immortal Beloved (1994 film) @26:05 ** In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) @20:45 ** Irréversible (2002 film) @39:25 ** Kuffs (1992 film) @46:25 ** The Legend of Billie Jean (1985 film) @26:40 ** The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962 film) @1:02:35 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) ** Mirrors (2008 film) @16:20 ** Must Love Dogs (2005 film) @14:25 ** A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) @1:03:55 ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) @55:40 ** Pacific Rim (2013 film) @29:00, 1:04:50 ** The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 film) @31:35 ** Point Break (1991 film) ** Princess Caraboo (1994 film) @34:40 ** Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (2004 film) @48:15 ** Robin and Marian (1976 film) @1:00:15 ** Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) @1:00:50 ** Rock-a-Doodle (1991 film) @31:50 ** Rocky IV (1985 film) @8:50 ** Rover Dangerfield (1991 film) @31:55 ** Savage Streets (1984 film) @52:10 ** The Scarlet Letter (1995 film) @26:25 ** Scavenger Hunt (1979 film) ** The Searchers (1956 film) @1:03:00 ** The Secret of NIMH (1982 film) @31:35 ** She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949 film) @1:02:45 ** Shrek (2001 film) ** Side Effects (2013 film) @1:03:10 ** Ski Patrol (1990 film) @45:50 ** Smurfs (2011 film) @40:30 ** Smurfs 2 (2013 film) @40:30 ** Stagecoach (1966 film) @1:02:50 ** Star Trek: Insurrection (1998 film) @52:40 ** Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991 film) @36:15 ** The Third Man (1949 film) @36:10 ** Time Indefinite (1993 film) @13:45 ** Trainspotting (1996 film) @44:15 ** A Troll in Central Park (1994 film) @31:40 ** Wagon Master (1950 film) @1:01:55 ** Warner Bros. (film studio) @50:40 ** Watchmen (2009 film) @41:30 ** Wayne's World (1992 film) @17:25 ** When a Stranger Calls (1979 film) @19:30 ** The Wicker Man (2006 film) @1:00:00 ** Zapped Again! (1993 film) @48:25 ** Zookeeper (2011 film) @11:05 * John Ford (film director) @1:01:55 ** The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962 film) @1:02:35 ** The Searchers (1956 film) @1:03:00 ** She Wore a Yellow Ribbon (1949 film) @1:02:45 ** Stagecoach (1966 film) @1:02:50 ** Wagon Master (1950 film) @1:01:55 *** Ben Johnson (actor) @1:02:00 * Friday the 13th (2009 film) ** Jason Voorhees (character) @1:04:00 * Fuck, Marry, Kill (parlor game) @48:25, 50:55 * Ghostbusters (1984 film) @35:00 ** Gozer the Gozerian (character) @35:30 ** "Savin' the Day" (1984 song by the Alessi Brothers) @35:05 * H.R. Giger (Swiss surrealist) @20:15 * A Gnome Named Gnorm (1990 film) @31:40 * Ryan Gosling (actor) @55:45 ** Drive (2011 film) @56:05 ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) @55:40 * Charles Grodin (actor) @25:10 ** Beethoven (1992 film) @24:50 ** Clifford (1994 film) @25:20 * J.R. Havlan (comedy writer) ** Writers' Bloc (podcast) @43:20 * "Heat Wave" (1933 song by Irving Berlin) @1:30 * Highlander (1986 film) @10:45, 58:20 * John Hodgman (comedian) ** Judge John Hodgman (podcast) @42:20 * Sherlock Holmes (character) @1:00:20 * H.O.T.S. (1979 film) @45:30 * Howard Hughes (industrialist, film director) @4:25 * The Hulk (Marvel Comics character) @43:00 * Hulu, LLC (on-demand streaming Internet video service) @45:30 * "I Believe in Miracles" (1975 song by Hot Chocolate) @40:05 * I Can Read!™ (1957 children's book franchise) @44:00 * "In a New York Minute" (1989 song by Don Henley) @13:15 * In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) ** John Carpenter (film director) @20:45 ** H. P. Lovecraft (novelist) @20:45 * Irréversible (2002 film) @39:25 * Ub Iwerks (animator) @16:00 * Jigsaw (Saw series) @51:30 * Alejandro Jodorowsky (film director) @59:25 * Kevin Kline (actor) @34:10 * Stanley Kubrick (film director) @56:50 * Michael Kupperman (cartoonist) @21:30 * Lascaux Caves (site of celebrated Paleolithic cave paintings) @2:50 * The Legend of Billie Jean (1985 film) @26:40 * Looney Tunes (1930 animated series) @15:50 * George Lopez (comedian) ** The George Lopez Show (2002 television series) @18:40 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40, 8:05, 18:20 * H. P. Lovecraft (novelist) ** In the Mouth of Madness (1994 film) @20:45 * William H. Macy (actor) ** Fargo (1996 film) @7:50 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @7:40, 14:05 * Rooney Mara (actress) ** A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) @1:03:55 ** Side Effects (2013 film) @1:03:10 * Marmaduke (1954 comic strip) @4:50 * Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40 ** "California" (2002 song by Phantom Planet) @13:25 ** Steve Coogan (actor, comedian) @8:00, 15:20 ** Sam Elliott (actor) @8:05, 32:30 ** Fergie (singer) @8:05, 17:30 ** Judy Greer (actress) @7:35, 12:20, 42:00 ** George Lopez (comedian) @8:05, 18:20 ** William H. Macy (actor) @7:40, 14:05 ** Lee Pace (actor) @7:30, 12:20 ** Emma Stone (actress) @8:05, 16:30, 33:50 ** Kiefer Sutherland (actor) @8:10, 16:20 ** Damon Wayans, Jr. (actor, comedian) @8:10 ** Marlon Wayans (actor, comedian) @8:10 ** "What I Like About You" (1979 song by The Romantics) @38:10 ** Don Zimmerman (film editor) @8:40 * "The Mexican Pet" (urban legend) @19:20 * Takashi Miike (film director) @56:50 * Mormons (religious group) @1:02:05 * Martin Mull (actor, comedian) ** Ski Patrol (1990 film) @45:50 * A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise ** Freddy Krueger (character) @14:55, 1:04:00 ** Freddy vs. Jason (2003 film) @1:04:00 ** A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) @1:03:55 * Nick Nolte (actor) @26:05 * Tom Noonan (actor) @19:00 * The O.C. (2003 television series) ** "California" (2002 song by Phantom Planet) @13:20 * Gary Oldman (actor) ** Immortal Beloved (1994 film) @26:05 ** The Scarlet Letter (1995 film) @26:25 * Only God Forgives (2013 film) ** Ryan Gosling (actor) @55:45 ** Vithaya Pansringarm (actor) @55:50 ** Nicolas Winding Refn (film director) @55:40, 1:04:35 ** Kristin Scott Thomas (actress) @55:40 * Lee Pace (actor) @7:30, 12:20 ** The Fall (2006 film) @7:30 * Parade magazine @4:20 * podcasts (general category) ** All Things Comedy (podcast network) @43:15 ** Jordan, Jesse, Go! (podcast) @42:25 ** Judge John Hodgman (podcast) @42:20 ** Writers' Bloc (podcast) @43:20 ** WTF with Marc Maron (podcast) @43:05 * Point Break (1991 film) ** Bodie (character) @22:30 * Popeye (1933 animated character) @17:45 * Puppet Master (1989 Full Moon Features franchise) ** Blade (character) @49:10 ** Leech Woman (character) @49:05 ** Pinhead (character) @49:30 ** Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (2004 film) @48:15 ** Six Shooter (character) @49:10 ** Torch (character) @49:05 ** Tunneler (character) @49:15 * Pushing Daisies (2007 television series) @7:35 * Linnea Quigley (actress) @48:25, 51:20 * Nicolas Winding Refn (film director) @55:40, 1:04:35 ** Only God Forgives (2013 film) @55:40 * Robin Hood @1:00:15 ** The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938 film) @1:00:50 ** Robin and Marian (1976 film) @1:00:15 *** Sean Connery (actor) @1:01:10 *** Denholm Elliott (actor) @1:01:30 *** Audrey Hepburn (actress) @1:01:20 *** Ian Holm (actor) @1:01:20 *** Richard Lester (film director) @1:00:15 *** Robert Shaw (actor) @1:01:20 *** Nicol Williamson (actor) @1:01:20 ** Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993 film) @1:00:50 * Rocket Crocodile in the World of Tomorrow (unproduced screenplay) @54:05 * Sarah, Duchess of York (British royal) @17:30 * Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (1981 book) @19:15 * Scavenger Hunt (1979 film) ** Cloris Leachman (actress) @53:45 ** Tony Randall (actor) @53:45 * Dr. Seuss (children's book author) ** The Cat in the Hat (character) @20:15 * Joan Severance (actress) @48:25, 51:25 * Rhonda Shear (actress) @47:40 * "shit happens" (1983 slang) @40:30 * Martin Short (actor) ** Clifford (1994 film) @25:20 ** The Pebble and the Penguin (1995 film) @31:35 * Shrek (2001 film) ** "I'm a Believer" (1966 song by The Monkees) @39:55 * Andy Sidaris (film director) @46:25 * Frank Sinatra (singer, actor) ** September of My Years (1965 album) @1:01:15 * Smurfs (2011 film) @40:30 * Smurfs 2 (2013 film) ** "shit happens" (1983 slang) @40:30 * "Spiders in the Hairdo" (urban legend) @19:25 * Steven Soderbergh (film director) ** Side Effects (2013 film) @1:03:10 *** Rooney Mara (actress) @1:03:40 * Mickey Spillane (novelist) @50:10 * Kiefer Sutherland (actor) @8:10, 16:20 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40 ** Mirrors (2008 film) @16:20 * sweeps week @39:05 * Quentin Tarantino (film director) @8:20, 49:20, 56:45 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise ** Leonardo (character) @49:20 ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 television series) @29:25 * television series (general category) ** The A-Team (1983 television series) ** America's Most Wanted (1988 television series) @54:50 ** American Broadcasting Company (television network) @21:25, 29:05 ** The Daily Show with Jon Stewart (1996 television series) @59:45 ** Dinosaucers (1987 television series) @29:10 ** Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2012 television series) @38:30 ** The George Lopez Show (2002 television series) @18:40 ** The O.C. (2003 television series) ** Pushing Daisies (2007 television series) @7:35 ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 television series) @29:25 ** X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 television series) @1:00:35 * Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991 film) @36:15 * The Third Man (1949 film) @36:10 * Jesse Thorn (radio host) ** Jordan, Jesse, Go! (podcast) @42:25 * Time Indefinite (1993 film) @13:45 * The Tooth Fairy (childhood mythical figure) @31:15 * Trainspotting (1996 film) @44:15 * Christoph Waltz (actor) @56:00 * Warner Bros. (film studio) @50:40 * Watchmen (2009 film) @41:30 * John Waters (film director) @50:20, 56:45 * Wayne's World (1992 film) @17:25 * When a Stranger Calls (1979 film) @19:30 * The Wicker Man (2006 film) @1:00:00 * Winnie the Pooh (children's book character) @41:00 * World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. @43:15 * WTF with Marc Maron (podcast) @43:05 * X-Men franchise ** Cyclops (character) @49:20 ** Wolverine (character) @1:00:30 ** X-Men (1992 video game) @1:00:30 ** X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 television series) @1:00:35 * "YOLO" (2011 meme) @29:40 * YouTube, LLC (on-demand streaming Internet video service) @37:25 * Don Zimmerman (film editor) @8:40 ** Being There (1979 film) @8:30 ** Coming Home (1978 film) @8:30 ** Marmaduke (2010 film) @2:40 ** Rocky IV (1985 film) @8:50 * Zookeeper (2011 film) @11:05 Category:Episodes